


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Always

Monica displayed a bright smile despite her obvious tiredness. Sitting on the roof and leaning against Maria as she tilted her head further. Gazing up to the night sky in awe. Maria softly laughed as she tugged the blanket closer to her daughter as she teased. “Sweetie, you know I’ll let you know as soon as she gets here.” Monica stifled a yawn as she quickly nodded. A smile as Maria added in a whisper. “I always keep my promises too.” Monica half murmured, half spoke as she cuddled closer and shut her eyes. Maria softly laughed as she patted her head.


End file.
